1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fluid moving apparatus and more particularly to devices for generating currents of water in swimming pools to be used for therapy or recreational purposes
2. Prior Art
A number of devices are disclosed in the prior art which are used for generating currents of water in swimming pools. The typical device is permanently affixed to the swimming pool during construction. In this class of devices, an inlet is provided through the shell of the pool and an appropriate pump or other means is used to drive the water from an outlet through the shell of the pool. The inherent problems in this type of device are evident. Since the device is intended to be mounted through the permanent shall of the pool, it is usable only where it can be installed during fabrication. The present invention totally eliminates this problem since the housing is mounted external to the pool with the water inlet and flow outlet being supported from the externally mounted housing.
German Design Patent No. 1,964,441 provides in a swimming pool a nozzle directed into the water for the purpose of generating a water current. The nozzle is connected to the pressure nipple of a pump disposed outside the pool whereby the suction nipple of the pump is connected with an outlet opening of the swimming pool. In these types of devices, the inherent disadvantages arise from the need to have water tight attachments for pumping the water from the pool and back to the pool through the nozzle. The present invention solves this problem by driving an impeller which is located in the pool from an external power source. Water never leaves the pool and merely passes into the inlet, past the impeller and is then redirected parallel to the surface of the swimming pool.
A third type of device disclosed by the prior art attempts to control the quality of the current flow in the pool. In these devices, a rotatable propeller draws water from the pool and forces it through an output channel. Guiding elements are located at the output to control the direction of the water flow. The problems which exist in this type of device relate to the inability to create a laminar water flow. Merely changing the direction of the water does not eliminate the turbulance which is associated with the movement of fluids at high rates. The inter-relationship between the water and the conduit through which it is being moved and the effect of the guide elements themselves totally negate any ability to produce a non-turbulant flow of water. The present invention substantially resolves this problem by employing consecutive sets of diffusing devices which will produce a laminar flow of water typically at a rate of approximately 2,500 gallons per minute. By producing the laminar flow of water, the flow is non-turbulant thereby improving the ability to employ the device for therapy and recreational purposes.